


-.<

by vorfm95



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dorks, Graffiti, M/M, just a silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: “LOOKING GREAT! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! LOVE YOU, ART BOY!” The boy screamed still looking at him with a bright beautiful smile. Even was a bit baffled but smiled at him even though the boy wouldn’t see it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This silly story was inspired by [Shola](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339704965058658304/373116605799989248/image.jpg) and [Paula's](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdouZUijJSI/) prompts on the skamfiction discord. So blame them for this. 
> 
> Thank you, [Wyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) for betaing and encouraging me to do a secod chapter.

The corridor was emptying fast, doors slamming shut in front of running late students. Even loved to watch them, as well as the little shrugs and how they headed to the cafeteria just a minute later. He did so every single Wednesday, sitting on the floor of the corridor, in a corner where no one bothered him, blasting some song or another  – usually on repeat – while he drew. He had found the spot when he had to draw a corridor during an art class focusing on perspective, and had became his spot ever since. It was quiet and secure, a little bubble where he could look without being seen, where he could imagine the stories behind every person, sometimes beautiful forbidden love stories, other times terrible tragedies. 

 

It was different that day, he wasn’t gonna sit there drawing until his next class came around, he was just waiting for the halls to empty. Mikael and him had gotten a permission to hang a mural to attract people to a movie festival they were organizing. They had hanged a sheet over a wall, so he could draw over it. After a long discussion they had come up with what Even would draw on it, he had a little sketch on his sketchbook, and the spray cans in his bag. Even brought a chair to reach the highest parts well and started working on it. 

 

He barely looked at his reference, knowing it by heart already, he had been foxing and perfecting the details last night. It was simple, a guy behind a huge filming camera, a bright yellow background to attract people. He had even made some stencils to write the message properly. He had underestimated the effort it would take, though, and after an hour he was still standing on the chair drawing some details to the camera. He was covered in different spray colours up to his elbows, his shirt was ruined –thankfully he did think of that before–, his water bottle empty, and his nose itched under the handkerchief he had put over it so the smell of the spray didn’t get too much. The worst was that the drawing was far from over. He sighed and continued with it as people started to move from one class to the next. He could feel them watching and did his best to ignore the attention, he wasn’t really comfortable with people looking at him while he drew. Much less when it was a pain taller than himself. Actually why had he even agreed to do it? Now his art would be plastered on a wall for everyone to see. Maybe he could  _ forget _ signing it. 

 

Even was tired of the details on the face but it was almost done, so instead of stopping and resting he moved onto the message. He jumped off the chair, throwing the empty pink can to the floor, rolling his shoulders and stretching arms over his head. Once he had pulled out the stencils and the black spray he got back to work on it. He had left his phone in his bag since he was starting to get a headache. It was a half hour past the second period when he was placing the “E” on “Festival” when he heard some steps rushing down the corridor and a boy cursing. He looked in time to see a boy with a red snapback as he ran past him, tripping over one of his spray cans, and glanced at him without stopping his cursing or his running. 

 

“LOOKING GREAT! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! LOVE YOU, ART BOY!” The boy screamed still looking at him with a bright beautiful smile. Even was a bit baffled but smiled at him even though the boy wouldn’t see it.

 

“THANK YOU, RUNNING BOY! HAVE A GOOD DAY! I LOVE YOU TOO!” Even screamed back because he couldn’t think of a reason not to. He laughed and went back to work with a smile still plastered on his face, until he realized he had sprayed the “E” upside down and slightly higher than the rest of the letters. “Shit.”

 

-.<

 

The bar was getting busier and noisier by the second. Mikael and him had arrived a bit too early, but Mutta and Yousef were already there. Adam and Elias were the only ones missing. They had parted ways after school, Yousef working in a kindergarten and studying to become a teacher, Mutta… well no one knew what Mutta was doing really, Elias had got an internship as an editor in a studio and Adam was training as a stunt double. Even though they weren't together everyday like they used to, once a month they all went out together. It was a tradition, and one Even loved. It was nice to see them and hear about their life, Mutta had just told them he had met someone and he was really excited about it, Yousef was still after Sana but without much success yet. 

 

Once Adam and Elias finally arrived and sat with them, Even got his turn to update his friends on his life. 

 

“Well, I met the love of my life.” Even started only to piss Mikael off. 

 

“Here we go again.” Said boy rolled his eyes dramatically and buried his face in his arms.

 

“Wait, which love of your life is it now? Number ten?” Elias asked jokingly. 

 

“Actually I think we were at twenty.” Mutta disagreed. Even smiled at them. 

 

“If we are counting…” He said “It's the twenty-first one.” They all laughed, even Mikael. “Anyway, you should have seen him, so beautiful. So perfect. He said he loved me.” Adam choked on his drink. 

 

“Wait, is he serious?” Adam asked.

 

“Let him finish.” Mikael shook his head.

 

“He was running to class while I graffitied a wall. He said it looked neat and he loved me, then he kept running and slammed himself into the wall for looking backwards. It was really cute.” Even told his story. “And I never saw him again.”

 

“It was last week, Even.” Mikael groaned.

 

“It was eleven days ago.” Even stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

 

“And what exactly did you tell him?” Elias’ tone was accusatory, knowing him well enough. 

 

“Oh, that I loved him too, of course.” The boys laughed with him. 

 

They kept talking and messing around for a long while. Even zoned out, looking over the people at the bar, the ones dancing, the ones arguing in a corner, the ones cheering… until his eyes spotted him. A cute boy with golden curls laughing with three friends, but honestly Even only saw him. His smile and the shake of his head. He was beautiful. And he was the running boy. Even must have been staring for a while because his friends were trying to get his attention back to them. 

 

“Evs, you should at least close your mouth.” Elias said taping up his chin. “Stop drooling and all that.”

 

“What are you even looking at?” Yousef was trying to follow his gaze. 

 

“The running boy.” Even answered without tearing his eyes away from him.

 

“You are a creep.” Mikael got up shaking his head, and walked towards the toilet ignoring his pout. 

 

Running boy eventually looked back at him, Even smiled shyly before winking at him. If he was lucky he might be able to stop calling him the running boy that night. The boy looked shocked for a second before a small smiled formed on his lips. He then got back to his friends’ conversation, when Even saw the other guys turning to him he focused back on his own business blushing profusely. A few minutes later another blond boy, one of the running boy’s friends, was standing in front of his table, looking down at him. 

 

“Hi, I am Magnus.” He introduced himself smiling cheerfully. “My friend, Isak, over there,” He pointed at the blond boy with curls that had captivated his attention. “he says you winked at him with both eyes.” All his friends burst into laughter, looking like choking seals if you asked Even. “You were just blinking right?”

 

“Um… I did wink at him.” Even shrugged bashfully. 

 

“What? Why!? Dude, have you seen yourself?” Magnus looked astonished. “Why would you like Isak?”

 

“Have  _ you _ seen him?” Even shrugged once again. 

 

“Whatever man, I just lost money because of your shitty taste…” By now Even wished he had no friends. He hated Mikael specially, his friend had gotten back in the middle of this and was practically on the floor crying with laughter now. 

 

Magnus left and walked back to his friends. Isak’s smile grew once Magnus finished talking, and he looked at Even winking back at him. Properly winking, using just one eye and with a cute smirk. He then nodded to the bar and got up. Even took a second to understand what he meant, but immediately he rushed to follow him. 

 

“Hi.” Isak smiled at him. Up close the boy was even more breathtaking. Even wouldn't say he was perfect, not really. But he couldn't say he wasn't either, he couldn't find a single flaw in him. It would be easier to find one if he stopped looking at the boy's green eyes, shining brightly and playfully even under the purple bruise covering his nose. Even stared at it for a second, it was starting to fade, but it still look painful. 

 

“What happened?” He asked. The boy laughed grimacing in pain just a second later. 

 

“I walked into a wall, art boy.” Isak answered raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh. It was that day?” Isak nodded. “I am sorry.” He said tracing it lightly with his thumb, Isak blushed and shrugged. “And it's Even.”

 

“It was worth it, Even.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So blame [Wyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) for this second part existing -.<
> 
> I hope you all like it
> 
> Also the title: -.< is a wink, [Even's wink](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9cd49c56806e0fa31e0185196e22d257/tumblr_ohiij0tW3E1ubx099o5_540.gif)

Mikael was finishing setting up the chairs and checking the projector when Even finally arrived. He had started giving him orders before turning to see him, but when he did he went quiet. Even knew his friend well enough to read his face even across a room, so he knew Mikael was debating whether to kill him or laugh at him. He couldn’t blame him, after all he was the one carrying a microwave, a couple of mismatched bowls of different sizes balanced on top of it, an open bag full of popcorn to make and the movies they were going to watch, and a plug extender hanging from his back pocket looking like a tail. He had walked like this from the cafeteria to the classroom, which were on opposite sides of the building. 

  


“You remember to bring a microwave but  _ not _ writing the time .” Mikael shook his head. 

  


“Please let it go already…” Even cried putting everything on a table that had been moved to the side of the room. “I fixed it.”

  


“Let it go?  _ Let it go? _ ” Mikael exclaimed. “You wrote ‘May the force be with you’ and all. But you didn’t write when. What were you thinking?”

  


“The love of my life passed by?”

  


“Yes the love of your life who you didn’t even ask for a phone number, or made a move on or anything!” His friend was still exasperated, Even had been complaining for the past week because of that.

  


“I added him on Instagram?” Even tried, starting to make some popcorn. “You know I know I fucked up, but I will make a move next time I see him. I swear.”

  


“You better do.” Mikael sat behind the computer checking everything worked. “I will kill you if you don’t.”

  


“Oh, and why is that?” Even smiled sitting on the computer table. “Did you forget to get a number too?”

  


“Shut up” Even laughed at his friend, he had seen him talking to one of Isak’s friends after he left to the bar with him. They stayed talking there for a while and it had been nice, but Even had been so busy listening to the boy and making him laugh that he really forgot making a move or asking for his number. If Magnus hadn’t told him his name he would have forgotten to ask too. “What’s that smell, Evs?”

  


“Oh, fuck!” The microwave was still on and a dark black smoke was coming from it.

  


“For fuck’s sake, Even! Open the windows before the fire alarm starts.” Mikael hurried opening one window himself. “You know what, go to the entrance and wait for people to arrive, I will do the popcorn.”

  


Even smiled apologetically and left before his friend could change his mind and actually kill him. He knew he was a disaster normally, he forgot his keys more often than not, he lost his wallet at least twice a week, and he had let open the freezer ruining all the ice-cream and left overs his mother cooked him at least three times already. Mikael usually didn’t complain, he wasn’t much better, he had let the tap open while filling a bath and forgot about it –they needed two hours to clean the mess and the downstairs neighbour had complained to their landlord. But this month, this month he had been a mess. He was staring at the first victim of it. The film festival mural. There were so many mistakes there that it made him want to rip it off, but at least he didn’t sign it.

  


“You know, I have been told I am a great tutor.” A voice said beside him, Isak was looking at the mural with a disapproving look, right before turning to him with a huge smirk. “I could help you with the spelling.”

  


“Not you too.” Even whined making Isak chuckle. “Actually you have no right to laugh, it’s your fault.”

  


“My fault? I just passed by.” Isak frowned. “Is that distracting enough to write classroom with one ‘s’?”

  


“Wait, what?” Even looked back at his poster. “Shit, I didn’t see that one.” Isak’s laugh resonated all over the corridor.

  


“What were you thinking I was talking about then?” Isak was doing his best to stop laughing at his face. 

  


“The upside down ‘e’,” Even answered ashamed.

  


“Oh, that wasn’t on purpose?” Even shook his head and Isak hid a smile. “Wow, you did turn into a mess because of me.”

  


“You walked into a wall.” Even pointed out defensively.

  


“Fair enough.”

  


Isak waited with him until people started to arrive, helping him to point the way to the classroom. Until a pretty brunette came smiling and asking where the classroom was and he sent her the wrong way, after talking to her for the longest ten minutes in Even’s life. 

  


“Let’s go before she gets back.” Isak grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor. “She just doesn’t get I am not interested.” Even laughed and followed Isak, smiling at the hand on his arm.

  


Mikael glared at him when he got back. He stopped talking to the curly boy that waved at Isak, and made a sign for him to get there. Mikael scolded him for getting late and leaving him alone dealing with so many people, before forcing him to introduce the movie and start the festival. He had to sit in the front row, literally pouting at Mikael because he wanted to sit with Isak. Mikael just stuck his tongue at him sitting on the floor next to Jonas –Mikael had introduced him to Isak’s friend, again– and kept talking to the boy. Even crossed his arms and frowned looking at the screen, still pouting even though his favourite movie was playing. 

  


Half an hour into the movie, a bit before the kiss scene –Even’s favourite of all time– the person sitting beside him stood up. He was about to shoot daggers at him with a look when Isak sat there instead. He smiled at him sitting closer to Even and taking his hand in his own. Even started smiling without daring to look at Isak. When finally the kiss scene came, Even couldn’t help but look at Isak who was already looking at him, with a shy smile that turned somewhat mischievous before getting even closer to him, still holding his hand over his knee. Isak’s lips were only an inch apart from him, his face was illuminated by the blue light of the movie on the screen. Isak looked like an angel, a magical creature out of a fairy tale. And he was asking for permission to kiss him. He wouldn’t be happier if he had won the lottery, in a way he had. Even didn’t waste a second before closing the distance and kissing Isak. It was chaste, barely a peck, but it was the best kiss Even had ever had. He could feel the butterflies growing in his stomach, his heart racing and his lips turning into a smile. 

  


They didn’t have time to deepen the kiss before being kicked out and having everyone complain. After all there’s a reason why people don’t kiss on the front rows at cinemas. Neither of them cared about being kicked, not even Even who would usually never miss a chance to watch Romeo + Juliet. Isak walked him to the toilets before shoving him against the wall and kissing him again.

  


“You should have done this last week.” Isak reproached him. “I kept waiting for you to do it, the whole night.” 

  


-.<

  


It was Wednesday once again, and Even was in his usual spot but instead of drawing or simply people watching, this time he wasn't alone. He had  _ his boyfriend _ pinned against the wall, both of his hands on his face while he kissed him. Isak’s arms were over his neck pulling him closer and messing his hair. Even didn’t want this moment to end, he never did, but as usually Isak pushed him away. 

  


“I really should get back to class now.” Isak said picking up his bag from the floor and pecking him on the lips once more. “I am gonna be late.”

  


“One more minute?” Even insisted pulling his boyfriend by his hips and kissing him again on the nose. 

  


“I am already ten minutes late, Ev.” Isak shook his head even though he didn’t really move. “I will see you after class.” He kissed him one last time. Or so he pretended, because that last time turned into five more minutes. “Okay. Bye.” He finally had the strength to pull away and was running down the corridor. 

  


“LOVE YOU, RUNNING BOY!” Even screamed cupping his mouth with his hands. 

  


“LOVE YOU TOO, ART BOY!” Isak turned around waving at him, this time avoiding the wall expertly. It had only taken him three more hits to avoid it.


End file.
